


Change

by KuroBakura



Category: Kizuna: Koi no Kara Sawagi (Kizuna: Bonds of Love)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Kai Sagano, Clubbing, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Japanese Culture, M/M, Married Couple, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Sassy Kai Sagano, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After Ranmaru and Kei got married after college, Kai has been trying to move on with his life after having crushes on Ranmaru and Masa for so long. He needed some change in his life but being the youngest of a Yakuza was not going to be easy.Along the way, he meets a an older man named Akio. It doesn’t take long for the older man to steal Kai’s heart but there are people out there who would not take so kindly to Kai’s new crush. All Kai wants is to be himself and be happy but will he be able without his father’s reputation? And will Akio be accepting of a man who is the son of one of the popular Yakuza gangs in Japan?





	Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a Friday night, Kai meets a man at a club who does more than make Kai blush.

Kai just turned 21 about a few months ago. Recently, his brother Kei and his boyfriend, Ranmaru Samajima have gotten married only a couple of months ago. For years, Kai fawned over his brother’s boyfriend but now...he did not feel much that way anymore. It took quite a while but for some reason, Kai did not feel sad about it. Maybe it was a sign that Kai needed to do something more with his life. Plus, he was tired of the same thing over and over again. All Kai wanted was a life without being known as the son of a Yakuza boss. This is was also the first time that he did not have a bodyguard with him. As Kai took a sip of his rum and coke, he felt the presence of someone standing next to him near the side of him where there was an empty stool next to him.

”Excuse me, is this stool taken?” A deep Male voice suddenly asked. Kai looked and his eyes widened. The man was tall, body had a slight built and his facial hair was clean cut. His outfit was casual but you could see slight bulges of his muscles through the shirt that he was wearing, unlike Kai’s outfit which revealed so,what if a lot of skin. He was also definitely a bit older than Kai himself (which was a very good thing to Kai). Kai did not even realize that he was blushing. 

“Well, hello there.” Kai thought to himself as he kept on looking at the older one. The man started to become a little worried.

“Are you alright?” The man suddenly asked a different question. Kai snapped out of it but still, he could not help but keep blushing as he looked at him.

”Um, yes. I am okay and no, the stool is not taken. At least that I know of.” Kai replied, hoping that the stool was not actually taken by someone else. The man nodded and sat down next to Kai on the stool. Kai started to feel a little warm on his cheeks. Still, Kai did not look away from the olde man. The man looked over at Kai with a smile on his face.

”So, what’s your name?” The name suddenly asked. Kai gulped. Kai did not want to lie to him but he did not want to take the chance of someone knowing who he is if he told him his real name. He hesitated for a couple of seconds before he spoke. 

“My name is Kai. Kai Sagano.” Kai replied to him, starting to feel a little panicky. 

“Kai, huh. Nice to meet you! ...I hope you do not mind a guy like me talking to you.” The man said back to him.

”What do you mean?” Kai asked him, feeling both a little panicky and confused at the same time.

”I mean, I am not a young guy or anything. Are you okay talking to an older man?” The man replied and asked Kai. Kai smiled. It seems like the guy truly does not know who he truly is. Either that or he is really good at lying but for now, Kai was going to let his guard down...for now.

”I do not mind at all. By the way, what is _your _name?” Kai answered and then asked another of his own. The man’s smile became wider.

”Akio.” The man replied back. Kai nodded.

”Nice to meet you, too.” Kai said back to him. Kai could not help but feel a little turned on by the older man. He has always been attracted to men that are older than him. Ever since he was a small kid. Kai would not have minded if the guy slammed him onto the counter in the bar area and fucked him right here and now. Akio turned to the bartender and ordered a drink.

”Also, put this guy’s tab on mine. Whatever he wants to drink, it is on me.” Akio said to the bartender. Kai was shocked.

”That is not necessary! I can afford my drinks.” Kai said to him all of a sudden. The older man turned to Kai and smiled again.

“I want to...if that is okay with you.” Akio responded to Kai. Kai was surprised but yet...he was not going to refuse his offer.

”Thank you.” Kai said back to him with a smile on his face again as well. The two of them talked for a while while knocking back drinks. And the more Kai got to know Akio, the more turned on he felt as well. It was getting difficult to hide his erection that was visible in his shorts. Kai could not take it anymore. He had to do something about this. Whether it was the alcohol or A,is chasing this feeling, 

“I wanna fuck you.” Kai suddenly spoke up to Akio. Akio’s eyes widened at Kai’s sudden remark.

”Pardon?” AKip asked him. Kai was not sure if this was a good idea but he has already said it. And he was going to back down until he got an answer.

”Would you like to have sex with me?” Kai firmly asked him. Akio was not sure how to answer that. He did not do anything to cause this. Akio would never drug anyone. He knew better. This was all Kai’s doing. Akio did not blame Kai for what was going on either. They were both adults after all.

”Do _you _want to?” Akio asked him back. Kai nodded. Akio still was not sure if Kai was saying it because he truly wanted to or because he was a bit buzzed from all the alcohol that he has consumed. 

“Are you totally sure that you want to do that with me?” Akio asked another question. Again, Kai was not going to back down.

”I am _very_ sure that I want you to fuck me.” Kai said back to him. Akio thought about it for a moment. To Akio, Kai is a cutie but at the same time, he does not want to do because he felt like it would be like taking advantage of the younger one. Kai leaned over and suddenly kissed Akio on the lips. Akio was the one to blush this time. He could taste the rum and coke from Kai but for some reason, it made him feel excited along with the kiss that Kai was giving him. Both of them may be a little intoxicated but they knew exactly what was going on.

When Kai pulled away, he was panting heavily. Kai wanted him badly and Akio could see that. Akio looked at the bartender and laid for their drinks. Kai could not keep still. His erection was making the front of his short shorts tighter the longer they waited. A couple of minutes later, Akio looked at Kai.

”I got a motel room that is not far from here..if you are okay with that.” Akio said to him. Kai did not even care if they fucked in the alley near the club. He just wanted Akio inside of him and as soon as possible. Kai was not sure if this was a bad or a good idea but in all honesty, he truly did not give a fuck. Kai nodded. Akio and Kai headed out of the club and onto the motel where Akio was staying at. Kai kept his erection hidden from the rest of the world. The motel was not more than a block away from the club that they were just at. When they arrived, Akio stood in front of the door with his key card to unlock the door. Kai stood in back of Akio and kept on giving little kisses on the side of his neck. 

The front of Akio’s pants also started to feel tight as well as he felt Kai’s lips on his neck. Akio fidgeted slightly as he placed the keycard into the door to unlock it. When Akio finally unlocked the door to the room, the two of them rushed in the room and then shut the door behind them. Neither of them were going to be out for the rest of the night. That is for sure.


End file.
